1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a technique for controlling an actuator such as a rotary motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, speed control has been conducted by a proportional-integral (PI) controller that can be relatively easily implemented. However, the PI controller does not provide high performance when used in a tracking controller.
In order to solve the problem, a method of using a tracking controller to feed back state variables using output errors has been developed and widely used. Since the method obtains gains based on an optimal control theory, it is more effective than a trial and error method of a general PI controller.
Meanwhile, studies into an observer capable of detecting inputs whose actual values cannot be easily recognized or found have been conducted to be used as a disturbance observer, a fuzzy logic controller, and a controller using static gains. However, for more precise control in speed and position, a problem where there occur differences between parameters of the observer and parameters of a real system should be solved. In order to solve the problem, studies into a method for using a VSS and a fuzzy logic have been conducted. However, there are still difficulties in completely removing fine vibrations since the method is focused on high rigidity control.
Particularly, in the case of an electrical vehicle, parameters about the motor change depending on an environment and conditions under which the motor operates, and changes of the parameters make a desired control difficult and have an inverse influence on stable operations.